


Sheep on the Line

by BooksandKpop



Series: Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Delayed Train, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, MatsuHana Fluff Week, falling asleep together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop
Summary: Hanamaki Takahiro had bad luck with long journeys. This time it was sheep, but he had someone to keep him company.Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020 Day 1; You are my new pillow
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976332
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36
Collections: Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020





	Sheep on the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaahhhh I'm so excited for Matsuhana Fluff Week! I hope you all like this dorky little piece!

Takahiro was no stranger to long journeys. The bus to and from training camps, the drive to visit his grandparents, the train to Tokyo - they were all long and exhausting. He envied the people who could fall asleep anywhere, passing the time in between stops with a pleasant nap. All Takahiro could do was lie back with his neck pillow, turn on his music, and hope the journey went by quickly.

Unfortunately, Takahiro also had the worst luck when it came to long journeys. Bus drivers who got lost, flat tyres and delays on the lines usually meant that whenever he travelled he could expect to add at least another hour onto the estimated time. He had learned to live with it, and pack extra snacks for the trip.

This time was certainly the worst of many possible outcomes. His cross-country train had encountered a loose flock of sheep who were just chilling on the track up ahead. He groaned and let his head thump against the window before pulling out his phone to text his sister. She had gotten engaged, and Takahiro had jumped on the first train home to Miyagi to see her. Of course, that meant he ended up on the 10:45 pm train that was supposed to arrive just before 1 am. Now it looked like he was going to be sitting here for a while longer.

**Amari**

> Sheep on the lines  _ 23:15 _

< Bruh  _ 23:15 _

< Text us when you're moving again, I'll tell dad  _ 23:16 _

> Will do. See you in the morning ig  _ 23:16 _

With that done Takahiro had nothing to do except lie back and wait for the train to start moving again. Except he didn't even have his neck pillow to prop him up since he had left his apartment in such a rush to catch the last train. And when the conductor made an announcement that they had to wait for an engineer to come out and inspect the lines once the sheep were removed to check for damage, Takahiro knew it was going to be a very long wait.

As he was staring out the window he felt a hand tap his right shoulder, causing him to turn and face his seatmate. He hadn't really noticed him, other than when he dropped into the seat beside Takahiro's right before the train pulled out of the station. Another person in a last-minute rush to get somewhere probably. Takahiro was looking at him now though, taking in the amused expression and hands miming pulling out earphones. Oh, this guy probably wanted to talk to him then. He removed one of his earbuds and turned slightly to face him.

"You know you're sighing like, very loudly."

"Huh?"

A thick eyebrow raised towards a curly hairline and Takahiro started to notice a bit more about this guy’s handsome features.

"I know being delayed is a pain, but you really were making it sound like you're a movie protagonist who's late to meet their forbidden lover or something."

His voice was deep too. Even with the music playing through Takahiro's other earbud he could feel the rich timbre of this stranger's voice. He paused his music and sat up properly so he could hold a conversation with this interesting man.

"My sister got engaged and I jumped on the first train home to see her. But it looks like we'll be stuck here for a while now."

"Oh, congrats to her! I guess I understand the heavy sighing now."

There was just something about this guy that made Takahiro want to talk. It probably had something to do with his handsome face and soothing voice and the way his shoulders filled out his polo shirt so nicely. 

"Matsukawa Issei, nice to meet you."

"Hanamaki Takahiro. So, were you in a hurry going somewhere too?"

Turns out that Matsukawa had a job interview at seven am tomorrow morning and had only gotten the call a few hours ago. He left Takahiro in a fit of giggles as he described his mad dash to the train station like it was part of some action movie. In return, Takahiro told him about his bad luck with long journeys. They bantered back and forth for a while until the conductor made another announcement. It was going to be at least another hour and a half before they would be moving again, which meant they wouldn't be pulling into the station in Miyagi until after four in the morning. 

"Well, I guess I better sleep now if I don't want to look dead inside at my interview."

"Oh, you would be one of those people who can sleep on trains."

Takahiro ignored Matsukawa's chuckle and pulled out his phone to text his sister. There was no point anyone waiting up to bring him home from the station at this rate. 

**Amari**

> Tell everyone to go to bed, it'll be after 4 when my train gets in  _ 00:25 _

< Sucks dude  _ 00:25 _

< How are you going to get home tho?  _ 00:25 _

That was a good question. He could probably grab a taxi from the station. There were usually a few around at all hours and while it would cost him a fortune it would be better than walking. Takahiro didn't even notice the eyes reading over his shoulder until he heard that lovely deep voice speaking to him.

"My place is only a fifteen-minute walk from the station. I can drop you home once I get my car if you want?"

"Personal space dude."

"Answer my question first, Hiro."

There was mischief and something else in Matsukawa's eyes that made him feel a little light-headed. It was probably also the sleep deprivation starting to kick in. But really, that was a much better option than a taxi.

"Alright, Issei."

**Amari**

> Gonna get dropped home dw  _ 00:29  _

< Don't get mugged. Love ya  _ 00:29  _

> Brat. Love you too  _ 00:30 _

Tucking his phone away, Takahiro looked over to find Matsukawa had settled back into his seat looking very comfortable. He couldn't help the way his eyes drifted across broad shoulders and a muscular chest. Sighing he turned to look out the window again, wishing he had remembered his neck pillow.

"You're sighing again."

"Well I can't just fall asleep like some people, and I forgot my pillow in my rush to catch the train."

He decided not to turn around at the sound of Matsukawa's low laugh, favouring pouting out the window instead. But he couldn't ignore the warm fingers that wrapped around his elbow and tugged.

"I'm sure there's some other way you could get comfortable while we wait."

Matsukawa had his eyes closed when Takahiro turned to him, but he had angled himself so his shoulder was right there and looked very inviting. He debated with himself for a brief moment before deciding there was nothing to gain from letting this chance go. So with one more dramatic sigh, Takahiro shifted around in his seat so he could lay his head against Matsukawa.

"You are my new pillow. I'll give you a review when we get to Miyagi."

"Fine by me, Hiro."

(At four fifteen am Takahiro was woken up by a warm hand on his shoulder and a deep soothing voice calling his name. He gave Issei a nine out of ten pillow rating and traded phone numbers for a quick kiss outside his parent’s house.)


End file.
